Chistes de Martin (Argentina)
by NozomiNeko
Summary: Chistes típicos argentinos (que a nadie le interesan(?) Partcipacion de barios paises, que veria segun el chiste, y en casi todas(o todas) la de Manu(Chile) Algunos de estos chistes pueden estar adaptados a otros paises como Uruguai, Paraguai o Chile ya que la sociedad es casi igual.
1. El barco, Arthur, Francis, yo y el chino

**Bueno, emmm, como estaba muy aburrida se me ocurrio hacer una seccion con chistes argentinos porque ... son geniales (?)**

**Bueno, eso, pero tambien hay adaptaciones de estos chistes a barios paises latinoamericanos, como chile, paraguai o uruguai**

**Ehh, bueno aca se los dejo:**

_**Pd: Las lineas - marcan dialogo y las = marcan dialogo fuera del chiste(estaba aburrida cuando se me ocurrio esto, que quieren)**_

...

-Che Manu sabes cuantos canis se necesitan para pintar una pared de rojo?-

-Ni idea weon, 2 o 3-

-No! depende de la fuerza con la que los tires-

Jajaja malisimo, es joda aca les dejo el chiste

...

Estabamos Arthur, Francis, un chino cualquiera y yo en un barco.

Bueno, resulta que el barco se empiesa a hundir y el capitan nos jodo con que hay que tirar peso.

Entonces Arthur empeso a tirar cajas de té por la borda.

-Che boludo porque hiciste eso?-

-Es que en mi pais hay té de sobra-

Entonces Francis agarro cajas de perfumes y las tiro por la borda.

-Che boludo porque hiciste eso?-

-Es que _mon ami _en mi pais hay buenos perfumes de montón-

Y entonces yo agarre al chino y lo tire por la borda.

=Pero weon porque hiciste eso?=

=Che Manu dejame terminar el chiste=

Entonces Francis y Arthur me preguntaron porque lo habia tirado y yo les dije.

-Es que en mi pais hay de sobra-

=Que forro weon=

=Pero si los chinos están invadiendo toda America Latina=

**Ehhh malisimo, este lo cuentan todo el tiempo _cofcofenclasescofcof_.**

**Emm ya dije que habia adaptaciones de distintos paises?**

**Bueno, mañana subo otro chiste malo de estos.**


	2. El avión y los 99 boludos

**Bueno,aca estoy con otro capitulo de chistes, les recuerdo que estos chistes estan adaptados a barios paises.**

**...**

-Che weon decime una palabra que empiese con "L"-

-"Mañana"-

-Pero "mañana" va con "M" no con "L"-

-Pero mañana es Lunes-

Ba Dum Tssss Malisimo (lo invento mi hermano)

**Bueno aca va el chiste**

**...**

Estaban en un avión 99 personas y yo. Entonces el avión se empieza a el capitán dice que hay que sacar peso.

-Tiren los asientos-

Entonces todos tiraros los asientos,pero el avión se seguía cayendo.

-Tiren el piso-

Entonces entre todos los pasajeros tiraron el piso del avión y se agarraron del techo.

-Alguien se tiene que tirar porque sigue habiendo mucho peso-

-Yo me tiro- Dijo yo -Es mi deber salvarlos a todos, pero antes quiero que me aplaudan-

Entonces todos los muy boludos aplaudieron y se cayeron.

=Pero weon eran re boludos los otros tipos=

=Shhh, no jodas el chiste=

=...=

=Ademas si me caía no podría estar con vos ahora,che *Lo abraza*=

=Fuera, déjame en paz=

**Emmm, Yay ¿Como estan todos? Este fue otro chiste ¿Alguno de por aca vive o esta en Necochea (Argentina) porque bamos a hacer un "Garage Sale" la próxima semana en la casa de mi abuela en la calle 63 por la 78(no me dejan poner la direccion) Bueno abiso por si a alguno le interesa, igual bamos a poner un cartel (que voy a hacer yo Yay!)**

**Nos vemos en otro Chiste (O en otro fic si leen los demás que subi)**


	3. El politico

**Hola, como estan tanto tiempo, perdonen que no lo haya subido aantes, estube un poquito atareada (ironicamente son vacaciones)**

**Bueno, aca les dejo el capitulo**

**...**

-Manu,Manu te ago una adivinanza-

-Dale weondeci-

-Primer acto: pasa un limon-

-...-

-Segundo acto: pasa una manzana-

-...-

-Tecer acto: pasa un pomelo-

-...-

-¿Como se llama la obra?-

-Mmmm, ni idea weon-

-No pasa naranja-

Ba dum tssss Explicacion para los que noentendieron "No pasa naranja" es unaexpresion vieja Argentina sinonimo de "no pasa nada"

...

Un famoso político iba a cambiar un cheque en un banco de la capital y no tenía identificación.  
El cajero le dijo que necesitaba verificar su identidad.  
El hombre insistió en que era una figura pública y todos debían conocerlo.  
-Señor, son las reglas, sino lo identifico no puedo cambiarle el cheque- Fue lo que le dijo el cajero -Ayer estuvo aquí un famoso boxeador, no tenía identificación y para demostrar quién era tuvo que boxear un par de veces, aunque noqueó a dos cajeros lo identificamos y pudimos proceder.  
-La verdad es que no sé qué hacer, solo se me ocurren tonterías y estupideces- Dijo excusándose el político  
-Ok, ya lo reconocí y me convenció,- Le respondio el cajero -¿Cómo quiere el cambio?

**...**

**Medio cortito creo, bue no importa, que les parecio?**

**Nos vemos en el proximo cap, ok?**


End file.
